Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie-Hierarchie
Die Kategorien sollen so weit wie möglich als Struktur definiert werden, damit "Wildwuchs" Einhalt geboten ist. Eine sinnvolle Erweiterung der Kategorien wird später natürlich noch möglich sein, aber die Basis-Struktur liegt dann schon ziemlich fest. Bitte nehmt reichlich in der Diskussion teil, damit wir die Kategorien bald im regulären Betrieb einsetzen können! : Bitte beachtet, dass ich versucht habe, die Diskussion um unnötige Punkte zu erleichtern und den Fokus auf bestehende Probleme legen wollte. '''Die alte Diskussionsseite ist unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie/Archiv zu erreichen.' Wenn ihr einen wichtigen Punkt von euch hier vermisst, tragt ihn bitte dazu und markiert ihn vielleicht als "Neue Kategorie", "Problem", "Lösung", "Pro" oder "Contra". -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 13:57, 13. Dez 2004 (CET) Hauptkategorien * Personen (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Orte und Planeten (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Gesellschaft und Kultur (Kategorie im Test - Diskussion offen) * Wissenschaft und Technik (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Raumfahrt (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Freizeit und Genuss (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Serien und Filme (Diskussion offen) * Meta-Trek (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Memory Alpha (Kategorie erstmal abgeschlossen) * Bilder (Kategorie im Test - Diskussion offen) Personen : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Person Orte und Planeten : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Orte und Planeten Gesellschaft und Kultur : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Gesellschaft und Kultur Wissenschaft und Technik : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Wissenschaft und Technik Raumfahrt : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Raumfahrt Freizeit und Genuss : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Freizeit und Genuss Serien und Filme : verschoben nach Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie/Serien und Filme Memory Alpha : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Memory Alpha Meta-Trek : verschoben nach Kategorie Diskussion:Meta-Trek Generelle Probleme : verschoben nach Memory Alpha Diskussion:Kategorie Hierarchie/Archiv2 Vorschläge für neue Kategorie-Stränge Bilder :siehe: Kategorie Diskussion:Bilder Geschichte Der Vorschlag für die Unterkategorie wurde grob angenommen und wird unter Gesellschaft und Kultur geführt. Bitte hier weiterdiskutieren. -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:44, 30. Jun 2005 (UTC) Schiffsbereiche Nachdem ich mich näher mit den Schiffsbereichen z.B. Brücke, Maschinenraum, Sporthalle, usw. befasst habe, stellte ich fest, dass diese Artikel in keine vorhandene Kategorie passen. Wie wäre also folgende Kategorie zu bewerten: Kategorie:Schiffsbereiche ? Da es viele Bereiche auf einem Schiff gibt, kämen da genug Artikel für diese (eventuell neue) Kategorie zusammen. -- Sanyoh 01:19, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Vergleichbar zu der Bilder-Kategorie sollte eigentlich mal eine Kategorie:Interieur erstellt werden ... hmm. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 22:56, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Ein Blick nach MA/en (die uns inzwischen mit den Kategorien überholt haben) sehe ich dort eine Kategorie:Raumschiffabteilung (Starship sections). Die Kategorie selbst ist aufgehängt bei Kategorie:Liste und könnte man durchaus noch bei Kategorie:Raumschiff einordnen. Das "Interieur" fand ich ohnehin etwas sprachlich umständlich. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:51, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Unkategorisierte Kategorien und Kategorie Serie Wir haben zwei Nicht-kategoriesierte Kategorien: *Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum und *Kategorie:DVDs. Wo sollen die hin? Das Spiegeluniversum könnte doch zu Kategorie:Politisches System, oder? Es gibt auch eine Kategorie:Serie mit sieben Unterkategorien, die wohl durch die Kategorie:Episoden und Filme abgelöst wurde, aber noch an einigen Stellen auftaucht. Kann die überall rausgelöscht werden? Kann Morn das machen? Wo sollen solche Artikel wie Geschichte des Dominion hin? Ganz ohne Kategorie, in die Kategorie:Ereignis oder eine neue Kategorie:Geschichte? Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 13:52, 11. Jun 2006 (UTC) In welche Kategorie gehören Zahlungsmittel Hallo, ich bin gerade dabei den Artikel für Chula - Das Spiel zu erstellen. Dort werden diverse Dinge als Zahlungsmittel angeboten. Den Nekta kann ich ja noch den Speisen zuordnen, aber für die Stäbchen, die Quark angeboten werden habe ich keine Kategorie. Die Frage ist nun, bekommen wir mehr als 10 Zahlungsmittel zusammen für eine neue Kategorie und ist eine solche Kategorie gewollt? Gruß --Tobi72 12:42, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) :Mein erster Gedanke war "Zahlungseinheiten", da gucken wir mal auf Geld nach. Es würde in der Tat rund 14 andere Artikel anfallen, aber die Lösung aus MA/en gefällt mir am Besten: die packen das in eine Kategorie "Measurements" zusammen, wo dann auch Meter, Liter, Tonnen, Januar, Februar etc. enthalten sind. Mein Vorschlag also Kategorie:Maßeinheit oder Kategorie:Messgröße in Gesellschaft und Kultur aufnehmen. -- Kobi 13:20, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::Weiß nicht ob das passt, da der Wert eines der Stäbchen und des Nektars nirgendwo angegeben wird. Man bietet es Quark jeweils nur als Zahlungsmittel an und der lehnt ab. Die Stübchen (Klon-Peags) werden z.B. im MA/en in keiner Kategorie geführt und der Nektar nur als Speise. Die Idee mit den Messgrößen oder Maßeinheiten ist schon gut, so lange man sie mit etwas vergleichen kann, was hier aber nicht möglich ist. --Tobi72 16:31, 22. Jun 2006 (UTC) Kategorie: Nicknames Im englischen MA gibt es eine Kategorie Nicknames. Können wir auch so etwas einführen? Da fallen uns bestimmt auch eine ganze Menge Namen ein, wie z.B. Pille (Leonard McCoy), alter Mann (Sisko für Jadzia Dax), Smily (Spitzname von O'Brien im Spiegeluniversum) und vieles mehr... Was haltet ihr davon? --Tobi72 20:44, 10. Jul 2006 (UTC) :schön! mir fällt da noch "Mr. Vulkanier", "Trip", "Seven" und "Reg" ein --Shisma 08:25, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Nachtrag: achja und Pinky-Haut ::Kategorie:Spitzname klingt besser. Pinky-Haut fällt übrigens unter Slang laut MA/en. Soll jetzt aber keine Einladung sein jede Menge Stubs über die Spitznamen zu erstellen, bei uns ist Pille z.B. ein Redirect. -- Kobi 18:21, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Spitzname ist auch gut. Wie oder wer richtet so eine Kategorie ein? Oder ist das einfach damit getan, wenn ich hingehe und das an den Artikel Alter Mann, an dem ich gerade arbeite anhänge? --Tobi72 19:00, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) ::In der Regel finde ich es eine gute Idee ca. 48 Stunden zu warten, vielleicht hat ja jemand noch Einwende oder einen anderen Titelvorschlag. Interwikis sind übrigens genauso 'case sensitive' wie normale Links en:Old Man -- Kobi 19:52, 11. Jul 2006 (UTC) Und wie sieht es denn hiermit aus? Ist schon ein Jahr alt und immer noch nicht da. Abe noch ein paar "Garndpa Joe", "Jake-O" eventuell "Ben".--Tobi72 09:10, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) "Solid" ist auch noch einer.--Tobi72 09:17, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Siehe spitzname, das Problem ist, dass viele Spitznamen redirect auf den richtigen Namen sind--Bravomike 09:48, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ich währe dann fast dazu geneigt, das man die Redirects dann raus nimmt und extra Artikel erstellt. Aber natürlich müsste dann jeder damit einverstanden sein.--Tobi72 09:51, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Gesperrtes Lemma Damit auch keiner motzt, dass man die Einrichtung vorher hier diskutieren sollte, rege ich mal die in Zehn Vorne Idee auch hier an. Für die Vorlage "GesperrtesLemma" hatte ich dort eine neue Kategorie mit gleichendem Namen vorgesehen, damit man gleich einen Überblick darüber bekommt, welche Begriffe immer wieder neu angelegt werden und kann das dann wiederum in andere Artikel einfließen lassen. Da die neue Kategorie meiner Meinung nach jedoch in keine der Unterkategorien so richtig reinpasst, würde ich eine Einordnung in die Hauptkategorie für richtig halten. Meinungen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 11:59, 15. Aug 2006 (UTC) Kategorie:Beruf Können wir eine Kategorie Beruf bekommen? Genug Einträge haben wir (siehe Forum:Kategorie Beruf?.--Tobi72 09:06, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Ich denke, das wurde Forum:Kategorie Beruf? hier schon genug diskutiert, erstell ruhig die Kategorie--Bravomike 09:48, 11. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Kategorie:Protokoll OK, der Titel ist vielleicht nicht allzu aussagekräftig passt aber am besten für eine Kategorie, in die eben Protokollsachen kommen können. Wird hoffentlich deutlicher nach ein paar Beispielen: *Arrest *Befehl *Beförderung *Bericht *Degradierung *Felddienst *Rang und da kommen bestimmt noch ein paar zusammen. Sobald wir hier zehn gesammelt haben wäre ich wirklich dafür.--Bravomike 12:16, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Und dann können auch noch Sachen wie Protokoll selbst, Protokolloffizier und auch Erstkontakt usw. da rein--Bravomike 12:30, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Oberste Direktive, Omega Direktive? --Tobi72 12:37, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Kommandokette. Sollten nun mehr als 10 sein.--Tobi72 12:57, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) stimmt. Wie gesagt, ich halte die Kategorie für sinnvoll, wir können ja aber noch ein bisschen warten, falls sich noch jemand äußert--Bravomike 13:06, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Bin ich auch dafür, sollte vielleicht ne Unterkat zu Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur werden. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:56, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Viélleicht könnten auch sachen wie Kommandocode rein--Bravomike 07:42, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Definitiv, ist ja eine Art Computerprotokoll. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:43, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Nur dass es nicht vergessen wird: Dienstplan--Tobi72 22:22, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) OK, zehn kandidaten haben wir, 6 tage sind um, ich lege die Kategorie an: Kategorie:Protokoll--Bravomike 22:25, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Aktuell? Ist die Kategorie Hierarchie aktuell? Da ich immer wieder Probleme damit habe, die richtigen Kategorien zu finden, habe ich mir diese Liste mal als Favoriten auf meiner Seite gespeichert, da ich sie am übersichtlichsten finde. Zuletzt habe ich ein Bild (Man.tueroeffner.voy.jpg) hinzugefügt, und mir gedacht, das dieses Bild eigentlich ein eine Art "Bild (technische Ausrüstung)-Kategorie" gehören sollte. Allerdings habe ich diese hier nicht gefunden und somit ausgelassen. Bravo hat diese dann ergänzen müssen. Es diese also doch. Wenn diese eine Kategorie in der Liste fehlt, wie viele fehlen dann noch? --HeatPoint | discuss | 21:32, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Es kann sein, dass die Übersicht nicht überall vollständig ist, ja, das ist immer schon ein kleines Problem gewesen. Ich hab die entsprechende Kat ergänzt, wenn man weitere findet einfach auch dazu schreiben--Bravomike 10:26, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke schön! Werde dann beizeiten die einzelnen Kategorien mit der Hierarchie vergleichen. Vielleicht find ich ja noch einen ;) --HeatPoint | discuss | 12:30, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Verbrechen / Kriminelle Handlung Wie wäre es mit einer "Kategorie:Verbrechen" oder (wie hier vorgeschlagen) "Kategorie:Kriminelle Handlung". Wir hätten auch noch Erpressung, Entführung, Mord, Meuterei, Diebstahl, Vergewaltigung, Kriegsverbrechen und Piraterie, dazu kommt demnächst noch Hehlerei, Schmuggel und Terrorismus, eventuell könnte auch Bestechung (manchmal legal) und Falschgeld (eigentlich Ergebnis eines Verbrechens) da rein. Vergleiche auch en:Category:Crimes--Bravomike 18:06, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür. --HenK | discuss 18:07, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dafür--Tobi72 20:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Anmerkung: ggf. wäre "Kategorie:Rechtswesen" angebracht, dann währe auch "Geisel" mit drin usw...--Tobi72 10:16, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Also wenn wir Falschgeld mit in die Kategorie nehmen, dann kann auch Geisel mit rein. In einer "Kategorie:Rechtswesen" würde ich eher Sachen wie Urteil, Gesetz, Gericht, Richter, Polizei, Anwalt, Bewährung, Vorstrafe, Gefängnis usw. sammeln, auch diese Kategorie sollte unabhängig davon angelegt werden.--Bravomike 10:25, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn Geisel erst einmal nach Geiselnahme als Aktion verschoben worden ist, halte ich die oben genannten Artikel Urteil, Gesetz, Gericht, Richter, Polizei, Anwalt, Bewährung, Vorstrafe, Gefängnis für eine Kategorie Rechtswesen für passend, für Geiselnahme, Erpressung, Entführung, Mord, Meuterei, Diebstahl, Vergewaltigung, Kriegsverbrechen Piraterie... bin ich * Dafür eine Kategorie wie Verbrechen oder mein Vorschlag, Kriminelle Handlung anzulegen. Welches ist mir eigentlich egal, ich kam auf K.H., da es in meinen Augen noch einen Tick allgemeiner ist, und das Wort Kriminalität (vgl. en:Category:Crimes) darin vorkommt. Naja, aber Verbrechen wäre auch gut. --Andy Riker 11:09, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nur zur Nachfrage: Ich werde also, wenn es keine Widersprüche gibt, die Kategorie:Verbrechen und die Kategorie:Rechtswesen anlegen. Die Kategorie:Verbrechen wird eine Unterkategorie der Kategorie:Rechtswesen, die wiederum eine Unterkategorie der Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur (oder vielleicht besser der Kategorie:Protokoll)--Bravomike 08:45, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Find ich eine gute Idee - bitte machs! :-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 12:03, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Militär Habe auch noch einen. Eine "Kategorie:Militär" währe sicher angebracht. Was meint ihr dazu? Gibt bestimmt genug Artikel dafür "Aufrüstung", "Krieg" usw.--Tobi72 20:36, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Dafür--Bravomike 23:05, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Dafür --HenK | discuss 10:14, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Kann man längst anlegen oder nicht? Tobi hätte als "antragsteller" ja die Ehre. --HenK | discuss 10:57, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie sollen wir die hier verweitklichen? Ich wäre dafür, Militär als Unterkategorie für Wissenschaft und Technik zu nehmen und Waffen dann als Unterkategorie für Militär. Was ist eure Meinung?--Tobi72 18:32, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde Militär als Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Gesellschaft und Kultur nehmen, Waffe kann ja trotzdem Unterkategorie sein--Bravomike 18:36, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Waffe ist aber eindeutig Wissenschaft und Technik. Kann Waffe Unterkategorie von mehr als einer Kategorie sein? Militär und Wissenschaft und Technik?--Tobi72 18:39, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Würde ich sagen. Ich glaube, wir haben verschiedene Kats, die das jetzt schon sind, Kategorie:Androide beispielsweise ist in Wissenschaft und Technik und in Person--Bravomike 20:21, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Können wir das ggf. auch mit Militär Machen? Ich meine "Militär" in "Gesellschaft und Kultur" und "Wissenschaft und Technik"? Und "Waffe" als nur unter Militär. Da in Militär Teile von Beidem enthalten sind. Ich richte es einfach mal so ein.--Tobi72 12:28, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Partikel und Strahlungen Ich würde gerne neue Unterkategorie in "Wissenschaft und Technik" analog "Elemente und Legierungen" anlegen und dort alle Partikel und Strahlungen einsortieren. --Mark McWire 15:34, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *'Dafür'--Tobi72 15:39, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *'Dafür' --HenK | discuss 21:36, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Nachtrag, ich würde auch gerne Weiterleitungen dort kategorisieren, wenn z.B. eine Strahlung auf ein Partikel verweist. siehe Forum:Strahlung vs Partikel--Mark McWire 15:42, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *'Für' die Kategorie, aber gegen das Kategorisieren von Weitelreitungen. Ist meiner Meinung nach überflüssig, bläht die Kat nur unnötig auf.--Bravomike 20:12, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Anomalien Ich ersuche hier noch um die Zustimmung zur Kategorie "Anomalien" in "Wissenschaft und Technik". Ich finde diese Hauptkategorie ist schon viel zu aufgebläht und sollte in weitere Unterkategorien aufgespalten werden. Eine Kategorie "Anomalies" gibts auch schon bei en:MA soweit ich gestern gesehen habe. Bei gut 3 dutzend Anomalien und damit zusammenhängender Phänomene würde sich eine eigene Unterkategorie schon lohnen. --Mark McWire 15:09, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wissenschaft und Technik muss definitiv ausgedünnt werden, Zustimmung--Bravomike 15:53, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) *'Dafür'--Tobi72 16:03, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Produktion (Film) Ich wollte mal fragen, ob diese Kat aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht existiert. Wir haben ja für jede Serie eine und bei den Darstellern gibt es auch eine Film-Kat. Ich denke, für die Prod wäre sie ebenso sinnvoll. Oder nicht? Beispiele für Einträge sind: Stuart Baird, Harve Bennett, Rick Berman, André Bormanis, Brannon Braga... -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 11:44, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nun ist eine Woche vergangen, ohne dass es eine Antwort gegeben hätte. Darf ich das so auslegen, als gäbe es keinen Einspruch? Dann würde ich die Kat gern anlegen, um mehr Ordnung in die Produktion zu bekommen. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 01:09, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Klar, freilich--Bravomike 09:13, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kat: Maßeinheit Ein weiterer Schritt zur Verschlankung der zugemüllten Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik wäre die Einführung einer Kategorie:Maßeinheit. Liste der Maßeinheiten und en:Measurements zeigen, dass die Kategorie voll wird, schon jetzt zähle ich 22 Artikel. Bietet sich also an.--Bravomike 09:07, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Dafür -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 09:59, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *angelegt: Kategorie:Maßeinheit--Bravomike 08:08, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kat: Material Und gleich noch ein Vorschlag: "Material" oder vielleicht noch besser "Stoff". Der Hintergrund ist, dass wir ne Menge Stoffe haben (Holz, Kohle, Wasser usw.), die nicht in die einzige vergleichbare Kategorie:Elemente und Legierungen passt. Auch die sollten alle gesammelt werden, und erneut würde das hauptsächlich die Kategorie:Wissenschaft und Technik bereinigen--Bravomike 14:23, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Prinzipiell dafür, aber vllt sollte man einen allgemeineren Begriff nehmen. Manche Dinge, die da reingehören sind sicherlich Stoffgemische und/Lösungsgemische usw. beispielsweise Lava oder Erdöl (wenn die überhaupt reinsollen). Wie wärs mit „Substanzen“? Aber generell sehr dafür. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 14:36, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, beim Begriff war ich mir auch unsicher. Substanz ist ziemlich gut, das wäre am passendsten. Und ja, ich dachte schon, dass da erstmal auch so Sachen wie Lava und Erdöl reinsollen, eben alles was ein Material/ein Stoff/eine Substanz, auch Gase usw., ist, aber nicht ein Element oder eine Legierung--Bravomike 14:41, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *angelegt: Kategorie:Stoff--Bravomike 08:27, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Kat: Star Trek Autoren Ich würde gerne eine neue Kategorie für die Autoren von Star Trek-Büchern - Romane, Nachschlagewerke und Comics - (Bezeichnung: "Kategorie:Star Trek Autoren") nach dem Vorbild der MA/en Category:Star Trek authors vorschlagen. --Pflaume 02:31, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Sehr gute Idee, daran hatte ich beim Versuch, die Kat:Produktion aufzuräumen auch schon gedacht. Und wie schreiben? Kategorie:Star Trek-Autoren oder ohne Bindestrich? -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 06:13, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür, was die Schreibung angeht: Freilich mit Bindestrichen, dafür aber im Singular: Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor! Wenn jemande das Durchkoppeln in "Star Trek" nicht gefällt wäre die alternative Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek)--Bravomike 08:07, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Also ich habe nichts gegen das "Durchkoppeln": Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor finde ich absolut in Ordnung. --Pflaume 11:04, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um es übersichtlicher zu machen, würde ich für den zweiten Vorschlag von Bravo stimmen: Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Sonst könnte es zu Verwechslungen führen. Kategorie:Star-Trek-Autor ist nicht eindeutig, denn des könnten auch Autoren gemeint sein, die in einer Episode erwähnt werden.--Tobi72 12:33, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich bin auch für die "Autor (Meta-Trek)"-Variante. --HenK | discuss 15:23, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich stimme auch für Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Der Bindestrich (und das ist ganz subjektiv Geschmackssache) in Star Trek geht gar nicht. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:19, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Dann nehmen wir eben Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Ich wäre dafür diese Kategorie nun auch anzulegen.--Pflaume 12:03, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich denk mal da die Zeit längst schon rum ist, kannst du das schon einrichten. --HenK | discuss 14:18, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Transportsystem Nachdem ich es vergessen habe, möchte ich nachträglich einen Antrag auf diese Kategorie als Unterkategorie zu "Wissenschaft und Technik stellen. Wie man meinen Änderungen in Transporter entnehmen kann, gibt es ja nun ein paar mehr Transportsysteme als den der Sternenflotte. Ausserdem könnte man dort auch noch Transporterbauteile und "gewöhnliche" Transportsysteme wie den Weltraumlift aus oder Turbolifte einbringen. --Mark McWire 01:52, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, aber wo grenzen wir das ab? In gewisser Weise könnte man Automobil, Flugzeug oder gar Pferd hier einordnen (auch wenn das wahrlich übertrieben ist). Ich nehme an, die Kat soll den „höheren“ Technologien vorbehalten bleiben? Und dann wäre ich dafür. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 02:06, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Bitte nicht einfach erstellen, sondern erst diskutieren. Ja, sehe das auch wie Plasmarelais, wo wird das abgegrenzt. Vielleicht gibt es da auch noch einen Besseren Namen. Und wie viele haben wir davon? Bisher sind 9 drin. Wird es mehr geben? Wir haben eine Grenze von 10, die mindestens vorhanden sein müssen, um die Kategorie zu erstellen. Ist das denn gegeben?--Tobi72 09:38, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Die Abgrenzung zu anderen Transportmethoden ist zugegebenermaßen ein wenig schwierig, aber nehmen wir mal an, wir nehmen wirklich nur Technologien wie den Transporter (dann gehört imo der Atavachron nicht rein), fallen jemanden da auf Anhieb noch zwei oder drei ein, damit wir auf über zehn kommen?--Bravomike 12:35, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::: Das "Atavachron" ist defintiv ein Transporter, nämlich ein temporaler Transporter. Was noch herein sollte, ist der interrealitäre Transporter den der O'Brien des Spiegeluniversums benutzt hat, sowie die Transportermarkierungen aus Star Trek 9. --Mark McWire 15:52, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Nachdem die Kat existiert und auch verwendet wird, habe ich sie vorerst auch mal in die Hierarchie gesetzt. Falls das ganze gekippt werden sollte nehm ich sie wieder raus. -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 00:52, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie? Sollten wir ne Kategorie:Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie anlegen? Wie bei Kategorie:Spiegeluniversum? --HenK | discuss 14:14, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :abgesehen davon, das ich dagegen bin, bin ich dafür :)--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 14:22, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hm, du bist rätselhaft. ;) --HenK | discuss 14:24, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin dafür ;) --Pflaume 14:28, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Kann mich da Shisma anschließen obwohl ich dagegen bin, bin ich dafür --Klossi 14:31, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Benutzer:Zulu66 hat sie jetzt eingerichtet. Aber ich denke die Zeit war eh rum. --HenK | discuss 14:24, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Trotzdem sollte man bis zu einem offiziellen Ergebnis warten. Normalerweise warten wir ca. 2 Wochen und die waren noch nicht um.--Tobi72 14:59, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) 2 Wochen warn das? Oh, sorry dann wars zu voreilig. --HenK | discuss 15:01, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Zumindest denke ich das. Aber es ist jetzt passiert. Und da wohl eh genug dafür waren, werden wir die erst mal nicht löschen.--Tobi72 15:04, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Vehikel Ich schlage eine „Kategorie:Vehikel“ (oder „Fortbewegungsmittel“ oder ähnlich) vor, in der Fortbewegungsmittel aller Art, die keine Raumschiffe sind, gesammelt werden können, also beispielsweise Sachen wie HMS Enterprize, 1969er Chevrolet Camaro usw. Bis jetzt sind die immer in den Kategorien Technische Ausrüstung oder sogar Wissenschaft und Technik, und besonders die letztere finde ich eigentlich unpassend und generell ganz schön zugemüllt.--Bravomike 07:55, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Bin dafür. -- 08:27, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Auch dafür. Aber ich möchte trotzdem anstoßen, über alternative Namen nachzudenken. Vehikel find ich irgendwie nicht so überzeugend. Aber was bringt tatsächlich alles unter einen Hut? Ich möchte noch Gefährt vorschlagen, hier zwar mit Focus auf Fahren. Denn die WP leitet Vehikel auf Fahrzeug weiter mit der Auflistung (auch) von Luft-'' und ''Wasserfahrzeugen. Insofern ginge evtl. auch Fahrzeug. -- 08:49, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Dafür --Klossi 16:14, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Cluster Hallo! Ich beantrage die Kategorie:Cluster. Diese Kat könnte man in verschiedene Kats einordnen, z.B. Kategorie:Stellare Region oder Kategorie:Orte und Planeten. Inhalte sind auf alle Fälle schonmal: # Argolis-Cluster # Borias-Cluster # Dorias-Cluster # ‎Hovarian-Cluster # Hromi-Cluster # Lonka-Cluster # Lorenze-Cluster # Muratas-Sternencluster # Teleris-Cluster # Tenarus-Cluster # Zeta-Gelis-Cluster Zehn Artikel sind doch das Mindestmaß, oder? -- 20:54, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich meine ja. Und ich bin immer für sinnvolle Kategorien. Also wär ich dafür. -- ::Vorlage:Liste der stellaren Cluster hat ja sogar noch mehr. dafür--Bravomike 21:39, 30. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Und in welche Kat sortieren wir diese hier ein? Ich finde Kategorie:Stellare Region passender als die Orte und Planeten. -- 10:20, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Würde ich auch sagen.--Bravomike 10:20, 8. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Filmkomponist Hallo, ich würde gerne eine Kategorie für Fimmusikkomponisten vorschlagen. Hier sind schon mal die 10 Einträge. Es können sogar noch mehr folgen # Jerry Goldsmith # James Horner # Dennis McCarthy # Joel Goldsmith # Jay Chattaway # Michael Giacchino # Brian Tyler # Alexander Courage # Yvette Blais # Jeff Michael Freue mich auf eure Meinung. 19:11, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin gegen die Kategorie Filmkomponist, aber ich würde die Kategorie Komponist befürworten es gibt ja auch viele Komponisten die Musik für die Serien komponiert haben und ich denke mal das die Komponisten eine eigene Kategorie verdient haben. Aber wir sollten das nicht trennen in Serien bzw Filmkomponisten sondern diese in eine allgemeine Kategorie stecken. --Klossi 19:17, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: @ Klossi. In dieser Kategorie befinden sich sowohl Komponisten der Serie als auch Komponisten der Filme. Aber eine Umbenennung in Komponist wäre vielleicht gut. Serienkomponist würde ja komisch klingen.-- 19:25, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Also ich denke wir sollten wenn dann schon trennen. Das Eine ist Canon, das andere Realworld. Mischen finde ich eher gesagt suboptimal.--Tobi72 19:27, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Dann passt die Bezeichnung Filmkomponist nicht deswegen sag ich ja auch das wir die Kategorie Komponist nennen, das passt doch. --Klossi 19:30, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube, Tobi meint, wir sollten nicht Leute wie Brahms oder Delvok mit den Filmkomponisten zusammenwerfen. Wie wäre es also mit „Komponist (Meta)“?--Bravomike 19:44, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Komponist (Meta) find ich gut. --Klossi 19:58, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, genau das meinte ich... Sorry, wenn ich das nicht verständlich ausgedrückt habe. Aber Komponisten (Meta) pass.--Tobi72 20:14, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also dann Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek), so wie Kategorie:Autor (Meta-Trek). Oder? -- 20:49, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also ich bin auch für Kategorie:Komponist (Meta-Trek). -- 12:06, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kagegorie:Kleidung Könnten wir eine Kategorie:Kleidung bekommen? Diese wäre gut für: *Anzug *Baseballkappe (Wettkampf in der Holosuite) *Brautkleid *Jacke *Kleid *Krawatte *Hemd *Hose *Hut *Schuh *Smoking *Waschbärfellmütze usw. aber auch *Uniform und *Sternenflottenuniform usw. zählen ja dazu--Tobi72 14:20, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Genau das habe ich auch gerade überlegt. Wo willst Du die einordnen?--Bravomike 14:38, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unter Kategorie:Freizeit und Genuss. Auch wenn dann die Uniformen nicht passen.--Tobi72 14:57, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also dann wird die wohl erstellt... (7 Tage sind rum) Sollen Uniformen auch mit hinein? Das ist noch offen.--Tobi72 16:57, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::(Waren das nicht 14 Tage? siehe hier? Daher auch meine Frage ganz unten. -- 17:09, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC)) :Uniformen sollten auf jeden Fall mit rein, beziehungsweise einfach die Kategorie:Uniform als Unterkat--Bravomike 17:29, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Finanzwesen Wir brauchen ggf. auch hier eine Kategorie. Eine, unter die etwas wie *Geld *Miete *Ferengi-Handelsbehörde *Latinum *Dollar *Franc *Cent *Gehalt *Finanzberater *Steuer *Quittung usw. fällt. Da gibt es weit, weit mehr als nur die paar Begriffe.--Tobi72 15:30, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich wäre aber vielleicht ein wenig allgemeiner für „Wirtschaft“ oder „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“. Dann können auch Sachen wie Industrie und Inflation mit rein.--Bravomike 17:39, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja, der Name ist gut. Passt besser, als Gesellschaft und Kultur, wo sie jetzt drin stehen. Wäre für „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“.--Tobi72 17:45, 15. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch für „Wirtschaft und Finanzwesen“. -- 12:08, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie:Haustier Und noch eine... Wäre das nicht angebracht? Wir haben: *Butler *Chester *Christina *Neelix (Katze) *Pensho *Porthos *Porthos (Spiegeluniversum) *Roy *Schneckchen *Spot Und es gibt sicher noch mehr.--Tobi72 19:50, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Das reicht für eine kleine Kategorie, denke ich. Ich bin dafür! 19:57, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür. --Klossi 20:01, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Dafür. -- 20:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmungszeitraum Ich hab da mal ne Frage: Warum hat es sich hier eigentlich eingebürgert, dass dieAbstimmungszeitraum 14 Tage dauert? Das kommt mir relativ lang vor im Vergleich zu anderen. Bei einer Abstimmung zu einem Exzellenten Artikel sind es 7 Tage, bei einer AZL 5 Tage. Warum dann so viel länger? -- 08:50, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin um ehrlich zu sein, auch immer von 7 Tagen ausgegangen…--Bravomike 15:52, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vllt. können wir uns ja darauf einigen das etwas zu verkürzen. -- 16:00, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::In meinen Augen ist eine neue Kategorie lange nicht so "dramatisch" wie zum Beispiel ein exzellenter Artikel oder eine Löschung, daher können wir getrost 7 Tage sagen, vielleicht auch nur 5. 17:44, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Soundtrack Hallo, ich möchte hiermit eine Kategorie für die Soundtracks von Star Trek beantragen. Da ich in letzter Zeit Soundtrack-Artikel erstellt habe (und es weiterhin noch tun werde), fände ich eine Kategorie dafür nützlich. Ich habe hier schon mal #Star Trek: Original Television Soundtrack #Star Trek: Volume Two – Original Television Soundtrack #Star Trek: The Next Generation – Encounter at Farpoint #Star Trek: The Next Generation Volume Two – The Best of Both Worlds #Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Emissary #Star Trek: Voyager – Caretaker #Star Trek: Enterprise – Broken Bow #Star Trek: First Contact #Star Trek: Nemesis (Soundtrack) #This One's From the Heart Ich freue mich darauf, eure Meinung darüber zu lesen.-- 13:09, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC)